


Лекарства на все случаи жизни

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤ— Вы знали, что Дитон сам делает лекарства для животных?ㅤㅤМакКолл, казалось, гордится подобными навыками своего босса.ㅤㅤ— Я бы не стал давать своему питомцу варево Дитона, — поделился своим мнением молчаливый Айзек.ㅤㅤ— Согласен с тобой, кудряшка Сью, — хмыкнул Стайлз.





	Лекарства на все случаи жизни

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤСтайлз с Айзеком топтались в ветеринарной клинике и несли всякую чушь, мешая Скотту работать. Точнее, Стилински трепался без умолку, а Айзек мрачно возвышался рядом с ним, хмурясь и скрестив руки на груди. 

ㅤㅤ— Ребят, может, вы все-таки уже свалите? Дитон нагрузил меня похлеще, чем мачеха Золушку, — попросил МакКолл. 

ㅤㅤ— Хей! — возмутился Стайлз, взмахнув руками. — Я твой лучший друг! Ты должен быть мне благодарен за то, что я скрашиваю твои серые и унылые будни. 

ㅤㅤ— Я буду тебе благодарен за это в нерабочее время. А сейчас вы только мешаете. Серьезно, Стайлз, валите уже домой. Тут все равно ничего интересного. 

ㅤㅤСтилински выразительно фыркнул и сообщил: 

ㅤㅤ— А вот и нет! Я очень даже интересуюсь современной ветеринарией. Все эти кастрации, стерилизации… Вы еще чем-нибудь занимаетесь? 

ㅤㅤСкотт поджал губы. 

ㅤㅤ— Другие обращения тоже случаются. Иногда. Кто-то под машину попал, приболел. Или за лекарствами! Вы знали, что Дитон сам делает лекарства для животных? 

ㅤㅤМакКолл, казалось, гордится подобными навыками своего босса. 

ㅤㅤ— Я бы не стал давать своему питомцу варево Дитона, — поделился своим мнением молчаливый Айзек. 

ㅤㅤ— Согласен с тобой, кудряшка Сью, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Сдается мне, лекарства нашего друида не далеко ушли от кладбища домашних животных. К слову о почивших, но восставших тварях, как думаешь, какое-нибудь из его лекарств подойдет зомби-дядюшке, Питеру? На случай, если потребуется быстро его нейтрализовать. 

ㅤㅤСкотт пожал плечами. 

ㅤㅤ— Понятия не имею, но там есть успокоительное. И что-то еще. Можешь прочесть аннотацию на наклейке. Только я бы не рисковал давать и без того поехавшему оборотню непроверенное собачье лекарство. 

ㅤㅤСтилински проследил за щедрым взмахом руки Скотти, который тыкнул в оные дитоновские варева, и решил сунуть в них свой любопытный нос. 

ㅤㅤ— Антисекс? — прочел он на одной из этикеток. 

ㅤㅤ— Это чтобы отбить желание у некастрированных и нестирилизованных особей, — пояснил МакКолл. 

ㅤㅤВ этот момент оживился Айзек, не особенно интересовавшийся собачьими снадобьями. 

ㅤㅤ— И как оно действует? — спросил он жадно. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз хихикнул. 

ㅤㅤ— Чувак, я всегда жалел тебя из-за идиотского увлечения Питером, но теперь я больше жалею этого придурка. Хотя… — Стилински картинно задумался, — пожалуй, Питер заслуживает того, чтобы его проучили. 

ㅤㅤОн вытащил из подставки пузырек с бурой жидкостью и швырнул его Айзеку. Тот ловко поймал снаряд и задумался. 

ㅤㅤ— Там есть инструкция. И никаких больше вылазок по бабам. Или по мужикам. Иногда мне кажется, что Питер трахает все, что шевелится, — выдохнул змей-искуситель в лице Стилински. 

ㅤㅤАйзек посмотрел на него и ехидно поинтересовался: 

ㅤㅤ— А там есть что-нибудь и для тебя самого? Например, от эректильной дисфункции. 

ㅤㅤ— Чувак! Мой прибор работает как надо! — возмутился Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤ— Я имел ввиду Дерека, — продолжил жестокий Айзек. — Он даже не смотрит в твою сторону. А так, если у него неожиданно встанет, а вокруг никого, кроме тебя… Какой-никакой, а шанс. 

ㅤㅤСтилински закатил глаза. 

ㅤㅤ— И долго ты сам планируешь опаивать несчастного зомби-дядюшку? Прочтешь ему лекцию на тему «Вернувшимся с того света — секс не нужен»? Или прикинешься мессией, способным излечить мужскую немощь? 

ㅤㅤАйзек пожал плечами. 

ㅤㅤ— Неплохая идея, если так посмотреть. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз покачал головой. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты болен, Айзек. Определенно. 

ㅤㅤПарнишка подтвердил свое мнение, красноречиво покрутив пальцем у виска и прокуковав пару раз. 

ㅤㅤ— Вернемся же к твоей проблеме, — хмыкнул Лейхи. — Скотт, у вас есть что-нибудь для возбуждения? 

ㅤㅤМакКолл посмотрел на своих абсолютно больных на голову друзей, собравшихся тестировать лекарства для собак на оборотнях. Они же почти люди! Но совесть недолго воевала с желанием остаться одному, в тишине и покое, потому Скотт честно ответил: 

ㅤㅤ— Дитон готовил кое-что для одной фермы. Оно не на собак рассчитано, а на жеребцов. 

ㅤㅤАйзек серьезно взвесил услышанное, чуть нахмурился и заключил: 

ㅤㅤ— Дерек вполне себе тянет на жеребца. Если судить по внешнему виду. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты идиот! — заключил Стайлз. — И план твой — полнейшее безумие! Что в отношении Питера, что в отношении Дерека. 

ㅤㅤОн перевел дух, сокрушенно покачал головой, после чего спросил у Скотта: 

ㅤㅤ— А эта лошадиная Виагра еще осталась? 

ㅤㅤ— Почему бы тебе не закинуть в Дерека классическую виагру? Не факт, что снадобье для фермеров сработает. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз в ответ на это покраснел, но ничего не сказал. Скотт с Айзеком услышали гулкие, торопливые удары его сердца и ошалело уставились на Стилински. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты пытался опоить Дерека виагрой? — возмущенно воскликнул МакКолл. 

ㅤㅤ— Не пытался! — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Я это сделал. Только оно не подействовало. Так что у меня для вас плохая новость, чуваки. Берегите простату смолоду и молитесь на чертовы лошадиные возбудители! 

ㅤㅤКак выяснилось, этот хренов экспериментатор Стилински оказывал им всем большую пользу. Просто неоценимую! Какой еще идиот пытался бы проверять потенцию оборотней? А раз в будущем человеческого лекарства для них не существовало, а жизнь штука непредсказуемая… Вон сколько раз они ломали себе конечности, висели на грани жизни и смерти. Мало ли что пригодится в будущем. Так что Скотт торопливо отложил корм для кошек, который вносил в накладные, и направился к запертому шкафчику. Пошуровав там, он вытащил парочку пузырьков и протянул их Стайлзу. 

ㅤㅤ— Расскажи потом, сработало ли, — попросил МакКолл, мысленно отмечая, что лучше бы запастись еще и рецептиком… А то опять же, жизнь штука непредсказуемая. Мало ли что случится с Дитоном. 

ㅤㅤ— И мне один, — попросил Айзек. В ответ на недоуменные взгляды, безмолвно вопрошающие о состоянии дел его стручка, он фыркнул и пояснил, — вдруг собачий антисекс подействует, и у Питера не встанет в нужный момент. 

ㅤㅤСтилински радостно улыбнулся. 

ㅤㅤ— Похоже, кто-то решил пойти ва-банк. 

ㅤㅤАйзек самодовольно посмотрел на него и произнес: 

ㅤㅤ— Похоже, кого-то обламывают уже много лет. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз помрачнел и, подергав завязки на своей худи, подытожил: 

ㅤㅤ— Ладно. Уговорили. Сегодня или никогда. 

ㅤㅤСкотт похлопал друга по плечу и пожелал: 

ㅤㅤ— Удачи, парни. 

ㅤㅤТе кивнули, попрощались с ним и, вооружившись своими сокровищами, направились прочь. 

ㅤㅤМакКолл облегченно выдохнул, возвращаясь к заброшенной инвентаризации. Все же пересчитывать товар под нескончаемый треп очень сложно. А помогать ему никто не соглашался. Так что тишина — это благо. Пусть и выкуплена эта свобода от чужого присутствия дитоновскими лекарствами. Они все равно нигде не учитываются. Оставалось понадеяться, что этих двух идиотов не убьют озверевшие Хейлы. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤНа следующий день ни Айзек, ни Стайлз в школу так и не явились. Телефоны обоих были отключены. Скотта начала мучить совесть. Вдруг он отправил друзей на верную гибель? Вдруг Хейлы не терпят никаких издевательств над своими гениталиями?   
В итоге МакКолл решил после работы отправиться на поиски. И не собирался отступать, пока точно не выяснит, что стряслось с его друзьями. Однако ничего подобного не потребовалось. Оба заявились в ветеринарную клинику, измотанные, обессиленные и со странной походкой. 

ㅤㅤ— Что случилось? — спросил МакКолл, нахмурившись. 

ㅤㅤ— Если не хочешь смерти Эллисон, то не принимай эту чертову лошадиную отраву, — простонал Стайлз, практически подползая к столу. — Мне искренне жаль кобылиц. Серьезно. Никогда не думал, что меня будет волновать дискомфорт самок после соития. 

ㅤㅤ— Напишешь об этом следующий реферат по экономике? Вместо истории обрезания, — подколол Скотт. 

ㅤㅤ— Возможно. 

ㅤㅤ— Мы не за этим здесь. У тебя есть что-нибудь вроде энергетика? — Встрял в беседу Айзек. — Даже мой волк не помогает мне держаться на ногах. 

ㅤㅤ— Так иди домой и проспись. Примерно сутки и ты снова будешь, как новенький. 

ㅤㅤЛейхи очаровательно покраснел и сообщил: 

ㅤㅤ— Питер сказал, что вечером заедет за мной. 

ㅤㅤ— Оу… — протянул Скотт. 

ㅤㅤ— А мне великодушно дали выходной. Но я жалкий человек без регенерации и вашей сверхъестественной выносливости. Мне нужно все! Накачай меня, как Капитана Америку. Дай мне сыворотку суперсолдата. Для активных боевых действий в горизонтальной плоскости и не только. 

ㅤㅤСкотт скептически посмотрел на них и покачал головой. 

ㅤㅤ— Где лежат лекарства, вы и сами знаете. Если нет подходящего, можете попросить его у Дитона, — хмыкнул парень. — А моя рабочая смена уже закончилась. Удачи на поле боя. 

ㅤㅤ— Предатель, — прошипел ему в спину Стайлз, устало глядя на дитоновские самопильные лекарства. — Ну, давай начнем шопинг, и посмотрим, что здесь есть…


End file.
